Blue Girl
by Alien Emerald
Summary: He would rape and beat me every day. I would suffer from his actions, and no one came to stop them. I would hide my cuts and bruises under baggy clothes, a total freak in everyones' eyes. I was on the brink of suicide. But he wouldn't let me jump. ROBSTAR
1. Make Me Smile

Blue Girl

**Blue Girl**

**He would rape and beat me every day. I would suffer from his actions, and no one came to stop them. I would hide myself from the world; hide my cuts and bruises under baggy clothes, a total freak. That is, until he came along. StarRob.**

**Thanks so much to all of you who wanted to read this story! You are all so wonderfully supportive! Please review!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_There was nothing left for me here. My mind felt empty, my body numb. It was like I was drowning in a thrashing ocean, and I had stopped fighting the current. Staring down into the dark ocean beneath my feet, the waves crashing against the jagged rocks, I knew where I wanted to be. I knew I was right. I had to stop fighting the current…_

_My heart lurched as a hand slipped around mine. I wanted to look up, to see if they had come to beat me up, but I knew I was safe. And he didn't try to beat me up. He didn't try to kiss me or pull me closer to him. He didn't even try to look at me. He just stood there next to me, holding my hand, silently reminding me that he was there. And that he wouldn't let go._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could still feel his hands rubbing on my body, touching me everywhere he could reach. It was like his touch had burned into my skin, and there the fire remained burning. Tearing, searing, cutting at me. The cold wind was the only thing keeping my sanity. I wanted to jump into the road at my side and watch the bright headlights of a car come closer and closer. I wanted to feel the crash, the pain, the snap. I wanted my mind to slowly slip away, forgetting all of the horrors that never left my mind, and wait for the end….

But I wouldn't try that again.

Little prickles of rain began to fall on my skin, and I pulled my jacket tighter to me. It was cold this morning, probably because it was the first day of winter. It was my favorite season. I welcomed the rain and cold. It helped numb my mind, keep his touch from bleeding into my thoughts. It, too, was the only thing keeping my sanity.

I could see the school gate in the far distance, peering through the white mist. I almost smiled when I saw the raven-haired girl standing at the gate. Almost. She didn't smile, either, although she looked happier than I'd seen her for a while. She, too, never smiled. Not because she was a victim of rape, but because she just refused to show emotion. It was just something that helped keep her calm, I suppose.

"Hey, Kory," she said, turning to walk beside me into the school. "Guess what?"

I tried my best to sound interested. "What?" I asked her, looking into her sparkling mauve eyes.

"Garfield asked me out!" She tried so hard to hide her emotion, I could see, but this was too exciting to keep bottled up. For her, at least.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. I could feel the excitement on my face, hear the joy in my words, but we both knew I was dead inside. Nothing could ever make me happy, nothing could ever get my mind away from his hands, his grip, his bite…. So, she never expected much from me.

It was silent for the rest of our walk to class. I didn't feel like asking were she was going on her date, or what she was planning on doing. I never liked getting into details, and neither did she. We were the best of friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gym

Not only was gym my best subject, but I absolutely adored it. It was one of the few things that could help take my mind off of my life for a while. I would exert myself as much as possible, and my throbbing head and muscles would make me forget everything. I wasn't very competitive, but people always thought I was because I tried so hard. But they had no idea.

I walked into the locker room, hugging myself as heads turned to watch me walk to my locker. I turned the combination, listening to the loud whispers behind me. "_What a freak. Why the hell does she dress like that? What's her problem? She has, like, a great body, why would she hide it?" _I tried my best to ignore them.

I knew I was a freak. I was the only girl in my school who dressed in baggy clothes, hiding her body completely. I knew I wasn't fat or ugly. I knew I had a great body and a wonderful complexion, something all of the girls envied. But I didn't hide under baggy clothes because I thought I was fat or ugly. I hid because I had to hide the scars and bruises. There was one on every inch of my body, and if I ever exposed myself, I would be asked a thousand questions. People would think I cut myself, and I people would make me get help. If I ever tried to tell them the real truth, they would only laugh. Slade Wilson, CEO of major business company, rapes and beats his adopted daughter. No one _ever _believed that one.

I changed into my gym clothes and headed out the door, avoiding the glares and whispers. But before I could open the doors that lead to the gym, a girl stops me. I look up at her. Short brown hair, big hazel eyes, and a sincere smile. She seemed nice enough.

"Hey, Kory," she began, forming her words into a question, "do you mind if I ask you a question?"

I hesitated. I wasn't used to questions, but she didn't wait for my answer. "Why do you have a bunch of bruises and cuts on your body? I just thought it was weird…."

"Sports teams," I answered quickly, avoiding her stare. She seemed to accept the answer and walked back to her friends. As long as no one knew, I had no problem with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch Time

Probably the worst time of the day. Rachel wasn't with me for my lunch period, so I usually ate all alone. I didn't mind being alone, in fact, I usually loved it. But the popular girls loved to bug the hell out of me, and no one was there to defend me. I couldn't stand it when people made fun of me, because _they didn't know! _They had no idea what I had to go through, what my life was all about! Yet I held it in, and ignored them, even when I wanted to punch their face in!

My thoughts had wound me up, and I was gripping my sandwich so hard the jelly was falling out. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I never noticed Kitten and her clones walk up to my table. Her words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What a freak," Kitten said, talking directly to me. "She doesn't deserve to live."

That made my heart fall a little bit more, drop a little bit further into my dark thoughts.

"She's so weird!" one of the girls said, their shrill voices cutting into my mind. "Doesn't she care that PB&J have, like, 200 calories?"

I chose to ignore that one. I knew I wasn't fat.

I waited for one of them to say something else about me, but instead Kitten swiped my sandwich out of my hand. She laughed at me, her icy blue eyes filled with jealously and hatred. Sure, I wanted my sandwich back; this was the only time I ever got to eat. But I was too dejected to take any action. I didn't care anymore.

Much to my disbelief, a hand came and grabbed the sandwich from Kitten's hand, setting it back in front of me. I was absolutely stunned.

I looked up to meet the eyes of my hero, and my heart completely froze. How had I never noticed him before? He had spiked jet-black hair, thick and glossy on top of his head. I could barely see his deep blue eyes through his sunglasses, but they made me melt anyways. He was tall and powerfully built, his baggy jeans and red sweatshirt making him look like a supermodel.

"Richy-poo!" Kitten screeched. "Why did you give the freak back her lunch?!"

"'Cause she doesn't deserve to be horded by sluts," he said his voice deep and husky. _He, _the male model, stood up for _me, _the outcast of the world.

I couldn't believe it. I'm sure I heard Kitten scream, but I was too stunned to notice.

Then he smiled at me—a smile that made me melt inside, made my mind fill with emotions I'd never felt before. Love and longing; friendship and happiness. Suddenly, I didn't feel his grip on my arm, his nails on my skin. My mind was free from that dark pool for a moment, and I never wanted it to end.

In that simple second, I smiled back at him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG!! I cannot believe I didn't have writers block! For once!! Ha! **

**Review or I won't update! Pwease….**

**-Alien**


	2. Too Much

Thanks to all those who reviewed: fionagurls1301, skye668, jcyz, ArcaneAuthor, Edwardjustproposed (LOVED the long review

**Thanks to all those who reviewed: ****fionagurls1301****, ****skye668****, ****jcyz****, ****ArcaneAuthor****, ****Edwardjustproposed**** (LOVED the long review! My fav kind), ****raeXXstarry****, and ****slowtimedancer****. Remember; don't be afraid to give constructive criticism! Thanks to all of you who read and put me on your favs, too! It helps SO MUCH!!**

**Now, on with the story! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two Weeks Later

I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to have to face him, I wasn't ready. Not yet, at least. So, I sat here on the bench outside of school, staring into the cerulean sky. It was comforting to see the open blue sky, not a cloud in sight, to feel the sunlight prickling warmth on my skin. It was calming, because I knew I was safe here. I was safe, until I chose to go home.

The thought made me shiver. His drunken face staring down at me with those cold, black eyes. His screeching laugh that me tremble in fear. His twisting grip on me; the grip that held me prisoner in my body. And his bite. Someone who watched from a distance would see it as a forced kiss, but I called it a bite. His teeth would bite my skin wherever he chose to graze, and if I ever tried to pull away he would rip my skin off of me. Bleeding wounds, fiery venom, and no tears could fall….

I was shaking now, staring feebly down at my hands that lay gripping each other on my lap. I'm sure I was crying, because I could feel the warm stickiness on my face. I hated every thought, moment, and nightmare about his violent ways. I wanted every second of my life to reverse itself, for the world to continue on without me. I wish I could do that. But I had to endure it all, and I could do nothing to stop it.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been lost in my lurid thoughts, but I was suddenly snapped back to reality when a hand slinked around mine. I looked up in surprise to meet the person's face, and immediately lost all frightening thoughts.

After my last encounter with him, I had done some research on my savior. His name was Richard Grayson, and he had just transferred here three weeks ago. He had made fast friends with Garfield Logan and Victor Stone, and almost every girl in school was after him. Normally, he would have been just another crush I had. Just another guy, a guy that would never look me in the eye. But he had done something extraordinary, something that told me he was not just another crush. He had made me smile. Just like he was doing right now.

"Hey, Kory," he said, his sultry voice music to my ears. "Are you alright?"

I knew he was talking to me. I knew he cared about me. But I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to get my hopes up, just to have them come crashing down again. "Yeah," I said, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Your crying," he said, his voice deep with concern.

"I know," I say.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just…," I begin, trying to think up an explanation. "I get picked on a lot, and I'm getting sick of it."

"Oh," he says, understanding. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth. "Is that where you get the bruises from?"

That caught me off guard. I did my best to hide them, and there weren't any showing with the clothes I wore. "How did you know about my bruises?"

"A girl told me," he stated simply.

"Yeah," I say, "that's where I got them from."

"They beat you up?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Can I make you a promise?" he asks, looking into my eyes.

And my hopes soared. They soared out of reach, and I could never get them to come back down again, unless they fell. His deep sapphire eyes filled with concern, his sincere smile that made my mind come out of its dark pool. The way he made me smile back at him. I loved him, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting him.

"Sure," I say, trying to calm my thumping heart. I have no idea what he might say….

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," he says, smiling at me. He means it….

I wish his words were true. I wish he could really stop the beatings and rapes. I wish he could stop everything, and we would just be together. Even though he meant every word he said, none of it was true.

I'm ready to break down. I'm ready to drop dead from fighting my life. I can't stand it anymore! I love him, but I can't have him. He wants to protect me, but he could never get close. My heart drops deeper into its dark pool, falling faster into the cold oblivion.

Tears begin to leak from my eyes, and I try my best to wipe them away. He pulls me against him, and just holds me there. Just holding me, just caring for me, just comforting me, and nothing more. It made the tears fall faster.

The world began to spin, and my thoughts were lost in a dark stupor. I felt my feet push myself up from the bench, his warm chest leaving my side. With my heart cold and confused, I run.

I do the only thing I know how to do, the only thing that can send my mind into an emotionless void. Everything is so numb, so dead…. It helps the pain of my thoughts, the pain of wanting something I can never have. The pain of my dreams.

Running faster. Run. I ran.

To the door

Into my home

Into his hard chest

Onto the floor

Feel the blood poor

Escape my reality

Flee from my prison

To where?

Nowhere

Right here

On the floor

Feel the blood poor….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry if the poem was a bit off. I couldn't think of a way to end this, and I just started rhyming words. **

**Review!**

**-Alien**


	3. Just Relax

**Just to clear the poem in the last chapter up a bit, Kory had come home and was beaten up by her father. Her mind was trying to go somewhere else, so as not to endure the pain, but it had nowhere to go. Oh, and SO SORRY I said 'poor' instead of 'pour'. I'm so bad with that! Thanks to all the reviewers: ****ArcaneAuthor****, ****slowtimedancer****, ****Edwardjustproposed****, ****Royal Blue****, ****kjesStar****, ****skye668****, ****fionagurls1301****, ****whitexgodess****, and ****cartoonfire****. You are all so wonderful, and I'm glad you all like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, do you think I would be writing this?!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, I got to school early. Slade was still asleep when I woke up, and he might have had a hangover, so I didn't want to deal with that. It was almost an hour before school started, and the morning air was fresh and cool. It was a perfect time to relax. So, I headed over to the park by the ocean, grabbing a bench and enjoying the morning fog.

My eyes began to drift closed after a while, and I was afraid I might fall asleep. So I got up and walked around. Just enjoying the city, wandering wherever my feet might take me. Truth was I had no clue where I was. This was a completely different part of town. The buildings were tall and new, dark alley-ways separating the tall offices. School was so far away….but I didn't want to go back.

I felt safe here. I was far away from my father, and I was far away from the cruel school. I was in the city, where no one knew my name, and everyone just looked at me like I was a normal person. Just another person, roaming the streets. Just like them….

For a brief moment, I felt happy. I felt like I was just a girl with a pretty face, and nothing more. I wasn't a victim of rape. I wasn't a freak of nature. I wasn't hated and envied. I was just normal. I was on a cloud of ecstasy, and I felt like I was walking on air.

Until those hands grabbed me, and I came crashing down.

Two strong arms grabbed me from behind, pinning me to the wall beside me. I felt my head crack in the blow, and I could feel the blood oozing from my forehead. I was about to fight back, but the person grabbed my hair and dragged me into the dark alley. I could fight back…I knew I could…. But those arms were too strong, the pain too deep. Not even my happy cloud could save me now.

"Hey, Cutie," a deep voice said from behind me. "Whatcha doin, roaming these streets alone?"

I tried to reply, but only a deep gurgle escaped my throat. It sounded like a plea for help, but I couldn't tell.

"Just relax."

_Just relax. _How could I relax? How could I relax when the world was cracking under my feet? How could I relax when no where I went was safe anymore? How could I relax when _this _was happening? _Relax, and let the world crack. Relax, and let the danger eat you alive. Relax, and give up…._

I stared out into the street, looking for some sign of hope. There, a couple was standing, staring at me with fear in their eyes. Staring at me, watching me tumble and trip. Just watching. Just staring.

Then, walking away.

That's when I knew no one was going to save me. Nothing was going to help me now.

So, I relaxed, and let the world snap under me.

I stopped breathing. I stopped thinking. I stopped feeling. His arms, his kiss, his grip, and his bite were nothing now. My mind had escaped, and I had no idea where it had gone. It was somewhere beneath my feet, falling into the dark nothingness.

Then I heard those words. The words that snapped me back to the horror of reality, "Kory, run!"

I looked up from the cold building wall, blood dripping from my face. Then I saw him. Richard. Fighting the rapist. Xavier. Richard was somehow outnumbered, four against one. He was getting viciously beaten, yet he still met my eyes. Those eyes that cared and loved. The eyes that made me smile. The eyes that told me in one quick glance to run, far, far, away.

So I did the only thing I knew how. I ran. I ran from Xavier, I ran from the school, I ran from my father, I ran from the world. I ran until my legs cracked under me and I fainted in the grass, far away from reality. Far away from my sanity.

So, so far away….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm SO sorry this was a horrible and short chapter! But I had to get it posted, because I would be busy for the rest of the week! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Alien**


	4. Hold Me Back

Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers: katara12171, ArcaneAuthor, Edwardjustproposed, kjesStar, raeXXstarry, Brazilian Star

**Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers: ****katara12171****, ****ArcaneAuthor****, ****Edwardjustproposed****, ****kjesStar****, ****raeXXstarry****, ****Brazilian Star****, ****cannabliss****, whitexgodess, ****cartoonfire****, and ****slowtimedancer****.**

**Just to answer a few questions and respond to a few comments:**

**Kory's real mother and father (as most of you know) had died when she was really young. To put it briefly, they died in a fire along with her sister when she was little, and Slade had adopted her from the agency. I know that's not what really happened, but that's what happened in my story.**

**I DO NOT hate Red X (Xavier). I adore him, and don't even mind Star/RedX pairings. I just needed a villain for that part, and he seemed to be available. I pulled him away from his coffee break!!**

**Ahem…**

**The last chapter was the hour before school, and school had not started yet. Richard lived in that part of town and he was walking to school when he found Kory.**

**Hope that cleared it up! Ask more questions if you get confused.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was nothing left for me here. My mind felt empty, my body numb. It was like I was drowning in a thrashing ocean, and I had stopped fighting the current. Staring down into the dark ocean beneath my feet, the waves crashing against the jagged rocks, I knew where I wanted to be. I knew I was right. I had to stop fighting the current…

My heart lurched as a hand slipped around mine. I wanted to look up, to see if they had come to beat me up, too, but I knew I was safe.

"Why?" I ask him, staring down into the waves.

"Because you don't deserve it," he stated simply. I can tell he's smiling, but I don't want to look into those piercing blue eyes.

I know I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve any of it. But standing here, my mind numb and cold, I don't know anymore. "You can't stop it all," I say.

"I can't stop what he does." I freeze. He _knows. _How? How can he know about my father? No one knows! I want to ask him how he knows, but he doesn't wait for me to answer. "But I can stop you."

I stare down at the thrashing waves, trying to clear my thoughts. _Tumbling, crashing, churning, colliding. _It's all I can do to keep myself from breaking down, right here and now. It's all I can do to stop myself from jumping, to feel the crash of those waves on my body. To feel my thoughts slip away, to feel everything drown along with my breath…

He squeezes my hand, and I look up at him with questioning eyes. I hate him for it, yet I love him at the same time. The light filtering through the black clouds illuminates his face…and I want to run. I want to cry and scream. I want to jump….

"I love you, Kory," he says.

I don't respond. I don't move. Then suddenly his face is inches from mine, his warm breath radiating out onto my skin. And I'm scared out of my mind. I want to move, I want to run as far away as I can, but my feet are glued to the ground.

The images of my father flash before my eyes. The visions of horror and panic fill my head, and I want to scream. His face is only inches away, and it's not Richard anymore. His face is black and scarred, his eyes are intoxicated. My head is reeling, but I don't move. I can't.

His lips touch mine, barely a whisper of a kiss. An electric pulse of adrenaline goes through my body, telling me to run. But I immediately melt into the kiss, feeling his warm lips on mine. I feel safe and secure, like there's only me and him in the whole world. I don't feel exposed and scared, I don't want to scream. I want to stay that way forever, but he breaks the kiss after a few moments.

And with that, he knew I loved him too. And for the rest of the night, he never once tried to kiss me or hug me. He never tried to pull me closer to him and take advantage of me. He just stood next to me, holding my hand. And it was his unspoken rule that he would remain there.

That he would remain there, and he would never let go.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**IMPORTANT: KEEP YOUR EYE OPEN FOR A FUTURE ONESHOT THAT WILL DESCRIBE WHAT HAPPENED AT HOME WITH KORY'S FATHER!!**

**Yay! All done! No more chapters! So sorry this chapter was short, but I didn't have much to write about. There's something about this story I don't like…I think it's because it was really rushed. I'm sorry about that.**

**Review please! Oh, and PLEASE, I'm BEGGING YOU, to give me some ideas for future stories!! I have no idea what the heck I should write now….**

**Thanks to everyone!**

**Love**

**Chloe**


	5. When I Didn't Jump

Ok

**Ok! Due to the hordes of people who pushed me to keep going, I'm writing another chapter! I don't know if this will be the last, but it will have to satisfy you guys for now.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, he never did let go.

I went to school the next day, after spending the night at his house, and he held my hand throughout the day. When people would gawk and gossip at us, he only told them to bug off.

After a long trial, Slade finally got sentenced to 10 years in prison with no parole. In the trial, I had to bring up how my parents died, and how Slade found me. With a few tears escaping my eyes, I said exactly the following:

_We lived far out in the woods, and my parents had retired to take care of me and my sister. One quiet night, everyone woke up to the smell of burnt pine. We saw an orange light outside, and my parents didn't tell us what it was. I was young and naïve, so I had absolutely no idea what was going on when they told us to run to the other side of the woods. But my sister Kim did, and she refused to leave…._

That was when I broke off. They didn't make me go any further into my parents' death.

_After the fire had been put out, a firefighter took me to an adoption agency. I didn't like it there. The place was grimy and smelled of urine and wet fabric. I was immediately put up for adoption that day. _

_After two years of waiting, a man finally came along that wanted to take me in. I remember him as a tall and good-looking man, with a top hat and a beard. He was sweet to me, and took my hand as we walked out the door._

_I didn't know where we were going._

_He took me to a tall building, all business like and stuffy. I assumed it was where he worked, and he was just showing me around._

_But he led me straight to a private office, where it was dark and cold. I was a little scared, because I had no idea what was going on. But a man in a chair turned around and stared at me, speaking with an icy chill in his voice, "She'll do."_

_Everything went dark then. When I woke up, I was in a blue bedroom tucked into a bed. I was warm and content, but I felt different. Like something inside of me had been ripped open, and there was nothing to seal the passageway anymore. I didn't know it then, but I know it now. He took my virginity._

_That was the only time he ever used drugs to make me fall asleep while he raped me._

_I got off the bed and opened the door. It was a small hallway with a cream colored carpet. I walked down the hall and into a kitchen, hoping to find someone there. He was there, and he just smiled at me as I walked in._

"_Have a nice sleep?" he asked me, turning in his chair to look at me._

"_Yes," I said, holding my dainty little shoulders. "Would you mind me asking what is going on?"_

_He chuckled, his burly form shaking with laughter. "Why, of course!" he said, smiling at me once more. "I adopted you yesterday, and now you're in your new home!"_

"_Oh." To say I was shocked was an understatement. I didn't remember being adopted by _him, _or being brought home. "I don't remember anything…,"_

"_You fell asleep, my dear," he said. "You were so tiered you could hardly keep your eyes open."_

_I never remembered being sleepy…._

_I went back in my room, and fell asleep on my bed. I _couldn't _have been sleepy last night…._

_I woke up in a fog, trying to piece together everything. I must have gotten out of bed, because I remember walking into the bright kitchen light. He was there, his face blurry in my vision. He came closer to me, and I was suddenly scared…_

_When he slapped my face, that's when I came out of my haze.  
_

_It was painful, to say the least, but I didn't notice the sting. I was too shocked to feel anything. I looked into his black eyes, the eyes that were glazed over and inebriated. That was when I felt the urge to run._

_He slapped me again, this time grabbing my face and kissing me hard. I tried to fight back, but his strong arms were no match for my weak muscles. He pushed me back against a wall, and began stripping my clothes._

_Once I was fully naked, he began slashing me with a knife. I remember, in all the confusion, him saying that he liked to see me bleed. That scared me._

_He punched and cut me, and I soon learned not to fight back. I felt him enter inside me, and I finally screamed in pain. It was like being forcefully pulled open. And instead of swells of pleasure came swells of pain, like my body was fighting him inside me._

_And after I was sick from weeping, he finally passed out on the floor. I ran back to my room and threw up in the sink._

_And every day since that day, he has done the exact same thing._

Throughout the entire time, Richard held my hand. And after I was done and began weeping, he held me.

Not once did he let go.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gah! That sucked major butt!! I'm so sorry for the lame chapter, but that's all I could think of.**

**Give me ideas if you want more chapters.**

**-Alien**


	6. When I Met Blue Girl

I hate it when I have to do an authors note

**I hate it when I have to do an authors note!! It bugs me to no end, so I apologize.**

**But I MUST let you know this: I am making a SEQUAL (that means separate story) to Blue Girl. It will be called 'When I met Blue Girl' and it will be Blue Girl in Richard's POV. You all wanted more, so there you go! The first chapter will probably be posted April 19****th**** (today), or April 20****th****. So put me on your author alert list so you guys will know when the story comes out.**

**Here's a sneak peak:**

**When I met Blue Girl**

**Then I saw her sitting there, alone and scared, her emerald eyes pooling with tears. That's when I knew her as Blue Girl: the girl who stole my heart.**

**I know, suckish preview, but you guys don't have to wait very long for it to come out. One day at the most.**

**Review so I know your going to read it. Or vote on my profile page. Add me to your author alert list, too!!**


End file.
